


Things I Hate (It's A Lie)

by anon_nim



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim
Summary: Kyungsoo hates everything and everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so late and short.  
> i know i promise a lot of chansoo fic (and i really did have tons of it - in drafts mostly) but life has been hard and i don't have internet connection. so here is the postponed fict, hope you enjoy~

Kyungsoo hates rain.

Especially when it's start raining just after he steps outside from the library. It didn't help that he's been locked all day inside trying to finish all his writing essays and need his coffee dose to survive the day. 

Unfortunately, the coffee shop is just across the street. Who want's to cross the street in the middle of the rain to get a coffee? He did, maybe. But he didn't have umbrella. Then he'll just run, order and come back inside the library. Predictably, drenched. Soacking from head to toe. On second thought, it will be best if he'll just buy it from the vending machine. Sighing, he turns back and weeping all the way

.

Kyungsoo hates his life.

Well, sometimes. There's this good day when he'll wake up feeling fresh. And he'll survive all the classes without any trouble, surprisingly understand all the materials. Watching re-run from his favourite cooking show while munching at his nachos. And very very bad day. When he doesn't want to move all day. Just staring into the ceiling and crying in silent. Blaming his choice of life. 

This day however, turned to be a normal bad day. The tolerable one - maybe he'll have to wait until the day end to say that just yet. But here he is, sulking in front of the vending machine, trying to smooth his money for the umpthent time. Maybe it's just his luck.

.

Kyungsoo hates the librarian.

Outside of her habit to pick her nail. Or twirling her hair or watching everybody like they've somehow stole the books , she's fine. Like any normal student in this uni. But then again, she's the librarian. Which make her insufferable. 

He's glad he had secure the farthest table in the secluded corner. Because here he is, pocketing two can of coffee, walking as fast as possible to avoid her scruniting gaze. He's really glad to find his temporary sanctuary, with his books lay open, full of words he's been working on. And the content of his pencil case almost everywhere. He's also glad to see the familiar face of a certain dimple guy, yawning and beckoning him to come closer.

.

Kyungsoo hates Chanyeol when he's half awake.

Because Kyungsoo can barely contain himself, trying hard not too cooed at Chanyeol's sleepy state. Blinking and rubbing his bleary eyes tiredly. When he step closer, Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion. As if he's trying to figures, why he was there, not sitting contently beside him. He cooed then, what a puppy. 

But when he's awake Chanyeol is.. bright. Bouncing all along the way like a big fluff ball of sunshine. Why did they decided to study together again? He can't answer to that. Looking way back, maybe he should start questioning his choice to befriend Chanyeol at the first place. 

.

Kyungsoo hates Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol is loud and bousterious while he's more the reserved type. They just so different. Like the sun and the moon. Day and night. Warm and cold, you name it. It will just perfectly describe their relationship. 

It proved once again when up until now, he can barely keep counting on the warning they received from the librarian. All because Chanyeol can't keep his mouth shut for more than thirty seconds. He's sure the only reason they're not kicked out yet from the library is because the librarian trying to get Chanyeol's phone number. Or more. Did he mention already, that he hate the librarian? 

They sat in silence then, surrounded with high shelves full of books. And Chanyeol rumaging through his backpack grabing a luncbox.

.

Maybe Kyungsoo doesn't hates rain at all. 

Especially if he can sit and listening to it's white noise inside the warm library. Kyungsoo clearly doesn't hate his life when he's drinking the canned coffee and eating a homemade food. 

Kyungsoo doesn't hate the librarian. Well, maybe a little. But she doesn't kick them out, when they clearly have broke at least five rules now, including eating delicious food and brought them in (maybe she would, if she found out). 

Kyungsoo doesn't hate Chanyeol, not particulary. Not when he's beaming, watching him eat like it's the best thing in the whole world. He smile fondly at him. Maybe this is perfect. Sitting with his boyfriend while the water droplet pouring as the background noise. 

Well, where's the lie in that?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, so please do tell if i made grammatical errors up there:)


End file.
